Buffy and HP: Musical!
by TheGoldenGryff
Summary: Once more with feeling, harry potter style! Put back up for simple fact that it disappeared.
1. Musical: Chapter One

**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer – HP Style!_**

A/N: I saw some versions of this, and I thought I'd try it:D Hope you love it! Oh BTW I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter so please don't sue me.

ONCE MORE WITH FEELING (out of: Once more with feeling & Tabula Rasa)

**CAST:**

Hermione Granger – Buffy Summers

Ronald Weasley – Xander Harris

Ginny Weasley – Willow Rosenberg

Draco Malfoy – Spike

Lily Potter – Anya

Luna Lovegood – Dawn Summers

Albus Dumbledore – Rupert Giles

Alastor Moody – Sweet

Cho Chang – Tara

CHAPTER 1:

Hermione was walking through Hogwarts Grounds. She knew there'd be idiots out there willing to kill her to get Harry and others – Voldemort for example. She walked around and suddenly burst out into song.

"Every single night, the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight, Still I always feel, this strange estrangement, nothing here is real, nothing here is right!" She sang, as a death eater came running for her and she kicked him in the stomach and hit him with a curse. "I've been making shows of trading blows, just hoping no one knows, that I've been…Going through the motions, walking through the part, nothing seems to penetrate my heart!" Hermione held on the last note whilst driving off a dementor. Starting to sing again, she walked away.

"I was always brave, and kind of righteous, now I find I'm wavering. Crawl out of your grave! You find this duel just doesn't mean a thing…" She got hit by a curse.

"She ain't got that swing!" Voldemort commented.

Now Hermione lifted her head. "Thanks for noticing," and let her head slam against the cold, hard earth.

"She does pretty well with the dark lords from hell but lately we can tell that she's just going through the motions, faking it somehow…" All the death eaters and Voldemort danced and sang, but Hermione got up and kicked them all down, leaving Voldemort.

"She's not even half the girl she…" He was stabbed in the…gender specific area. "Ow…" he fell.

"Will I stay this way forever? Sleepwalk through my life's endeavour…" She sliced some ropes and Harry appeared from the other side.

"How can I repay…"

"Whatever. I don't want to be going through the motions, losing all my drive. But I can't even see, if this is really me, and I just want to be…Alive," She yet again held on the last note and aimed a curse at the last dementor coming her way.

She got into Gryffindor common room and shut the door.

A/N: HEYYYYYYYYY! What did you think? Hope you liked it!


	2. Musical: Chapter Two

A/N: Chappy 2 up!  

Chap. 2:

They greeted Hermione as she walked inside.

"Hello, Hermione!" Dumbledore cheerily said.

"Oh, hey, did Luna get off to DADA alright?" Ginny asked Hermione, peering up from her Transfiguration book, which she needed to revise from for tomorrow's test.

"Um, oh, yeah…I think so," Hermione told them, seeming distracted.

Ron was holding two doughnuts in his hands. He seemed to be making a play between them.

"Respect the cruller…and TAME the doughnut! Okay, what the hell is a cruller?" He questioned himself, staring at the cruller. "It's just a doughnut with fancy patterns around it…"

Lily didn't seem to notice his question and just told him, "Yeah, that's still funny sweetie."

Lily sat down by the fire. Dumbledore opened a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and took one out. He almost choked.

"Toenail clippings," he murmured as he spat it out.

Hermione started to look uneasy. She mimed for a bit with her mouth, and then she found her voice.

"So…um," she laughed a little. "Yeah, err…nothing going on? No Voldemort or anything?"

Dumbledore and Ron looked at Hermione, then shook their heads in a "no, nothing" fashion.

"Yeah, good. Good. So, did…did anyone…um…last night, did anyone…" Ginny and Cho stared. So did nearly everyone did except for, of course, Luna really. "Did anyone…um…burst into song?"

"Merlin's beard!" Ron gasped.

"We thought it was just us!" Cho told her.

"It was like you were in…" Hermione started.

"A musical?" Ginny finished.

"Yeah!"

Dumbledore took his glasses off and started wiping them. "So, what did you sing about?"  
Hermione screwed up her face, in concentration, and then replied. "Don't remember," she told them. "But it seemed perfectly normal."

"But disturbing," Ron cut in. "Not the natural order of stuff. D'you think it'll happen again?"

"I don't really know," Dumbledore put his glasses back on his face. "We should use the library books. Hermione can help, she goes there every day. She must know where the books are."

Cho looked at Ginny. "Do we actually have any books on this?"

"Well we gotta look at the facts, break them down into little pieces. 'cos I for one…"

Dumbledore took off his glasses and cut in.

"I've got a theory…that it's a dark lord…a dancing dark lord…nyehh, something isn't right there."

Ginny and Cho stood up.

"I've got a theory," Ginny started. "Some wizard's dreamin', and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare," Cho gestured dancing with Jazz Hands and Ginny pointed.

"I've got a theory we should work this out," Ron sang along.

"It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?" Cho, Lily, Ginny and Ron sang.

"It could be witches!" Ron outbursted. "Some evil witches!" Cho and Ginny looked angrily at him. "Which is ridiculous, 'cos witches, they were persecuted, wicca good and love the earth and women power and I'll be over here." Ron sat back down.

Lily stood up and moved into the centre of the room.

"I've got a theory! It could be goblins!"

Crickets seemed to chirp in the background.

Cho started to sing again "I've got a –"

"Goblins aren't just small like everybody supposes!

They got them stubby legs

And flat little noses!

And what's with all the money!  
What do they need to be rich for anywayyyyyyyyyy…?

Goblins…

Goblins –

IT MUST BE GOBLINS!"

Everyone stared again.

"Or maybe house-elves…" Lily murmured.

Ginny and Dumbledore sounded very worried now.

"I've got a theory we should work this FAST," She told him.

"Because it clearly could get serious before it's past…" they sang through clenched teeth.

Hermione stood up and sang.

"I've got a theory! It doesn't matter!" She sang away, leaving everyone staring. Dumbledore was almost out the portrait hole.

"What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Evil lords? We've all been there! The same magic tricks, why should we care?"

Everyone but Dumbledore joined in.

"What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work it through within a minute."

Dumbledore kept staring, and put his beard over his shoulder to keep it out of the way.

"We'll have to try! We'll pay the price! It's do or die…"

"I've almost died more than twice!" Hermione commented. (A/N: Sorry couldn't think of anything!)

Dumbledore smiled and came inside.

"What can't we face if we're together?"  
Dumbledore: "What can't we face?"

"What's in this place that we can't weather?"

Dumbledore: "If we're together?"

"There's nothing we can't face!" They sang together.

Lily sat down.

"Except for goblins…"

A/N: Woooooo! Back! How did you like this chapter? I added in the beginning script type of thing  Yay hope you loved this one! Oh, and you see that little purple button that says go? Well it lets you review and if you don't click it and send a review it'll gobble up your mouse!

Oh I've just got time to read out the reviews so far:

MelinSnape: Thanks a lot! You won't have to wait long for Draco! I assure you, he'll be great! And if he's not, you can force-feed me Rotten Wood flavoured Every Flavour Beans!

Meg:  Don't worry you won't have long, like I just said, to wait for that! Draco's little bit:D Heh! It's gonna be great!


End file.
